Spell Struck
by SaiphBlackWinchester
Summary: A young girl, two brothers and a father. The story of a family that had their life struck by magic. One may not be related by blood but that doesn't make her any less of the wayward family. Follow them as relationships develop and secrets come to life. AU. Some Pre-Series. Dean/OC.
1. The Girl

Another day. Another town. Another hunt. It was the life for the Winchesters; saving people hunting things, the family business. Late September 1997 has the three current Winchester men fighting a pack of werewolves, but they weren't really what you would call fighting at the moment, researching would be a more accurate term actually they were just getting dinner in a diner off a highway in Arkansas. Dean was, as per usual, checking out the blonde waitress' butt as she scrambled away to place their order. John had his journal out rolling his eyes at his eldest, while scribbling something down. Sam on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to anything except his old book given to him by Bobby, well that was until a scream echoed through the nearly empty diner: "MARCUS!" It was their long legged blonde haired waitress giving a look that could kill at the cook. Said cook, whose name was apparently Marcus, seemed to take no mind to how angry the teenager was.

"Wha'd ya need, sweetheart?" He asked in a slow southern drawl with a smirk deep on his face. That made the girl recoil putting more heat into her gaze, and if looks could kill Marcus would be dead fifty times over by now.

"You are not the owner, Stacy is. It is not your right to boss me around or lay a single hand on me. So keep your hands to yourself or I'll kick that perverted ass of yours so hard you'll never be able to walk again. Okay?" The female blows up making Dean and John trade looks at her accusation. They were both thinking she was one tough chick, Sam was actually thinking the same thing.

"Alright honey, I'll remember that." The douche bag said back earning himself a middle finger from the waitress who grabbed the food going to take it out to the Winchesters, but one of the plates is taken away by another lady. The teenager was smiling again when she got to the table setting the food down in the correct spots.

"Sorry about that boys, didn't mean for the disturbance." The girl apologized eyes fitting towards the clock on the wall. Dean was about to say something along the lines of there was no need to apologize, but he was cut off by the women who was next to her.

"Safara, sweetie, why don't you clean up early and head over to my place? You're taking tomorrow off right?" The woman whose nametag read Stacy, questions in a polite voice sounding like she was a mother. Safara, the teenage waitress, sighed crossing her arms over her chest giving the elder woman a stern look.

"I'm not going home Stacy. Nor am I not coming to work tomorrow. I need the cash and don't say you'll help this is my decision and I need to live with it." Safara said with no questions being asked and walked away leaving the Winchesters and the owner of the diner in her wake making Stacy sigh rubbing her temples.

"That girl, why does she make it so hard to help her?" Getting strange looks from all three males at the table she elaborates. "Safara showed up to town two weeks ago with nothing to her name except a car and some clothes. I hired her finding out she was emancipated and had been for almost three years now. From what it sounds like, her grandfather was abusive, the father and step mother never stopping it. Her mother died when she was young and she ain't got nowhere to go. Worst part about it is her birthday's tomorrow and I'm positive she hasn't celebrated since she's been on her own."

The Winchester family frowned at that, Sam for some reason was very interested in the rest of the details of her story, but knew better than to ask as that was her business. Dean was thinking along the same lines of his brother only differing by him wanting a relationship and not just a one night stand he usually has: an actual relationship.

There was a brief moment where the brothers eyes met and they were gun hoe to bring her along with them, even though she was only an ordinary civilian. Unfortunately their Dad seemed to sense this, saying goodbye to the owner and breaking his sons out of their fantasy by clearing his throat. Both boys looked up disappointed making John's heart break a little bit, but they had work to do before moon up to make sure the werewolf wouldn't kill anyone else…ever.

That night once all of the preparations were complete the family of hinters began slowly and quietly to enter an unused and abandoned factory to where they had tracked what turned out to be a pack of werewolves instead of just one. Their stealthiest was interrupted however by a series of twelve to fifteen gunshots making them exchange quick looks and both the rest of the way to where the commotion was coming from. They were shocked by the sight that was before them: six werewolves dead on the ground bullet through each of their hearts and a girl with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail crouching over one of the things as if to make sure it was really dead. She stood up, turning around making the Winchesters gasp.

It was the waitress from the diner.

"Sorry to tell you but I think I got it covered. That is unless you wouldn't mind to help clean up." She tells them placing her hands on her hips sassy smirk playing at her lips.

"You're a hunter?" Dean asks incredulously eyes wide as saucers as he looked around at all the dead werewolves.

"No duh Ken doll, it's not like the dead bodies of werewolves give it away." Safara says voice filled with sarcasm as she moves to clean up the scattered deceased. When none of the men move she stops, looking at them with raised eyebrows. "Are you three jokers going to help me or what?"

Then all of them had gotten to work on the cleanup. They all stayed relatively quiet as they stacked the bodies and lit the match to burn them. There were no questions asked until everything was taken care of, then Dean's curiosity go the better of him and he wanted answers before she left them in the dust like most hunters do.

"How did you become a hunter?" The elder Winchester brother asked once the bodies are nothing but a pile of smoking ash. At his question she turned towards him a slightly shocked expression upon her face, it was as if she didn't expect any of them to ask her a question. Despite her shock however she stands up tall casting a glance upward watching the twirling smoke coming from the dust mound upon the earth.

"Stacy told you my story: run away from an abusive family. The problem is there is so much more than just my grandfather beating me." She explained never taking her eyes off the smoke, she sighs as if remembering something painful and her eyelids fall shut. The Winchester's trade glances having a silent conversation only family could have, then it was Sam's turn to speak up.

"What do you mean by more?" He questioned head tilted to the side making him look like a puppy. Safara opened her eyes as a slight smile playing on to her features as she took in the fourteen year olds appearance. John seen something in Deans eyes as the girl looked at Sam, it was something he could only describe as jealousy.

"I've known about the supernatural my whole life." She begins shifting her gaze from Sam to Dean and the elder's eye lit up with the attention making her let out a breathy laugh as she continued. "My family are all witches and warlocks, they've come by their power through birth so it's natural. The issue is instead of helping and healing with the use of their powers, they use dark magic to help the demons because demons know how powerful a natural witch or warlock can be." Safara pauses for a moment her eyes going towards the sky as she swallowed, making it look like she was trying not to cry.

"My mother on the other hand was a good witch who used her powers for healing. I was a bastard child, a mistake and burden my grandfather would say. My mom was the only one left in her family and she was killed by a demon, thus my guardianship was then transferred to my father. I was four years old. I suffered in that hell hole for ten years before I ran leaving behind the only thing I loved anymore: my younger brother. He was and is my world, and he understood why I left." She looked between the Winchester brothers with a smile her eyes practically sparking as if she could see the profound bond between them. "Never let your brother go."

With that said she pulled three cards out of her pocket walking up to the makeshift family and handing all of them a card with her name, phone number and email address. When their attention was drawn to the cards she took a step back and studied them for a moment before a sad smile appeared on her face. They all seemed to look up at the same time taking their own moment to see her as she was. She, as thought of before, had long legs which were dressed in skinny jeans, she seemed to be quite thin, and her breasts average for a teenager – something that only Dean noticed – and she had bright blue sparkling eyes that rested in a fairly attractive face. John gave her his own number along with Deans causing her to smile showing her pearly whites.

"You call if you ever need anything. Alright?" He instructs her in his – what Sam and Dean called – drill sergeant voice. This only caused her to smile more as it warmed her heart to have someone care for her. The elder Winchesters won heart seemed to melt at her smile as it felt like she was part of the family. Dean seemed to think so because he was shooting his dad pleading looks that Sammy was following his lead on.

"If I do then all of the better do the same, alright Winchesters?" She asked but it was more of an order like John put it. Dean then changed his pleading looks to her while Sam continued to attack their father. Safara laughs at his looks wide smile on her face when she shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry Dean maybe someday, but not today. Okay?" She make sure Dean nods before continuing. "You three better stay safe ya hear me? Don't do anything too stupid."

They walked her out to her car where she thanks them for their wonderful help. With her Jeep window rolled down John leans against the side of it agreeing they wouldn't do anything too dangerous. Just as she is about to pull away Sam speaks up.

"You better not do anything stupid either!" He yells at her. She smiles at him putting on her sunglasses to block the sun coming up in the horizon then gives him a cheeky grin.

"No promises pipsqueak!" She hollered back before gunning it leaving the Winchesters alone bones vibrating from the sound of her Jeep which desperately needed a muffler.


	2. The Demon

It wasn't until about two years later when the Winchesters heard from the girl again. Dean had just arrived back at the motel to help Sammy out with some research that they needed for the hunt they were on and when he walked through the door his cell phone rang making him swear slamming the door locking eyes with his younger sibling before he answered the phone.

"Yeah?" He asked not recognizing the number instantly making him feel on edge. Being dead exhausted from trekking through the woods all day was not helping his anxiety from the phone call. He sits down next to his brother, who was doing homework, to rest his sore legs.

"Dean, is that–is that you?" A fragile feminine voice came over the phone. Dean immediately placed the phone on speaker holding it so Sam could hear as well. Sam shot him a weird look but then he stopped dead when the voice continued sounding panicked: "P-please Dean. I-if it is you please answer me."

"Yeah it's me, Sam too. Is this who I think it is?" He answered her calm and steady trying to ease whatever fears she was harboring. This girl, if it is who both brothers think then they are prepared to drop everything.

"It's Safara, from that no name town in Arkansas. The werewolf pack." Both brothers heard a smile in her voice making them relax marginally.

"Of course!" Dean exclaimed grinning Sam having an identical expression on his face. "I could never forget a face like yours darlin'." This elicited a laugh from the girl as well as an eye roll from the almost 17 year old boy.

"Good to know I left an impression." She quips but then there was something, like a drawing in of a breath trying to be hidden. Both brothers caught it locking eyes with each other but saying nothing waiting for Safara to continue. When she did her voice was panicked, on edge. "I was just calling–just wondering you know–to–um–talk. J-just to get another–another look."

"Are you trying to ask for help Safara?" Dean questioned trying to keep a smile in his voice while he worried about the girls stuttering. At the comment Dean made both boys could practically feel her blushing.

"I-if it's not t-to much t-trouble." She stumbled out. There was a hint of a whimper in her voice as if she was in pain but something told the Winchesters that under no circumstances were they to bring it up. Sam nodded to Dean motioning towards the laptop in signal that the hunter email he had set up was on and ready to receive her research.

"No trouble at all darlin', send it right on over. You got the email address?" She confirmed with Dean then Sam voiced that it had gone through leaving the in a second of awkward silence.

"You'll call me when you're done with it?" Safara interrupted the silence with a question as Sam skimmed through what she had.

"Course I will, you're alright though right Safara?" He asked his voice serious but he knew that she was going to lie if she wasn't okay and they would only have suspicions.

"Yes Dean, I'm alright. No need to haul ass down here I've got it mostly under control." She assured him before saying their final goodbyes and hanging up. Something rubbed them the wrong way about the conversation but neither brought it up. Once Sam finished reading he handed the laptop to his older brother to look over anything he missed. The beginning set up of the word document struck Dean as odd.

On the first line it said: 'Hey guys, its Safara thanks so much for helping me out.' That wasn't too weird but the second line said: 'Excuse the grammar I was kinda in a hurry.' It made Dean wonder why the first 4 lines weren't put together in to one paragraph. The third and fourth lines said: 'Let me know if you have any questions.' And 'please hurry whatever this is, it's making people drop by flies. Thanks so much!' respectively. Dean brought up his point on the beginning of the document to Sam, who in turn took the laptop back scrolling for a second then seeming to get an idea and grabbing a piece of paper. A few seconds later Sam was as pale as a sheet and he handed the piece of paper to Dean.

The paper read: 'HELP ME CAPTURED S' in all capital letters. This made Dean turn the same shade as his brother before they locked eye for a brief moment then seemed to be everywhere all at once. It was momentary chaos as they threw everything into the Impala because they needed to be in Tennessee right friggen now. Neither one spoke until Dean was speeding South on the highway.

"We need to call dad." Dean instructs his little brother as they speed down the road. Sam seems to agree immediately taking the phone from his older brother who was handing it to him. He dials the number putting it on speaker phone so both boys could hear him.

"What's up Dean?" Came their father's voice from the device in Sam's hand. He sounded exhausted but neither boy mentioned it.

"Dad we've got a little bit of a problem." Sam in forms his father wearily knowing the eldest Winchester was going to freak out.

"Sam? Where's Dean? What's this problem? Neither of you are hurt right?" Johns questions flying in a rapid manor.

"Don't worry Dad I'm right here and we're not hurt. The problem however…do you remember Safara?" Dean asked skeptically because that hunt was quite a while ago and there had been a lot of concussions between then and now.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, right? She was that waitress who took down a whole pack of werewolves by herself." The boy's dad informs them with all that he remembers.

"Yeah that's her. Ya see she called me up today askin' for help from Sammy and me, but she sounded…off." Dean explained pausing for a moment to make sure his father had gotten everything.

"Alright go on." John encouraged his boys.

"After she hung up Dean and I checked out her research she had sent us. Nothing seemed wrong, but Dean pointed out the weird set up. When I took a closer look the first letter of each paragraph spelled out: 'Help me captured S'." Sam divulged to his Dad who had gone silent for several long moments.

"You're sure it's not just a fluke Sam?" John finally broke the silent for several long moments.

"No Dad I'm positive. When is anything ever just a fluke? Dean and I are heading down to Tennessee right now, do you think you and Uncle Bobby can make it?" Sam affirmed hoping his father would come to help.

"Yeah, but we're about 5 or 6 hours out–" The boy's father starts to say sounding distracted.

"Dean and I are only an hour and a half to two hours out right now. Dad please hurry and I promise we'll be safe." The youngest Winchester interrupted the eldest before their fear for the girl they both wanted once before as part of their family. When both sets of eyes were back on the longest they've ever had but also it would be the hardest hunt either of them has had to experience.

The second they got into the middle of nowhere town Sam practically shoved Dean into bed as he looked exhausted. After a heated argument the older brother finally resolved with the youngers comment of: 'You're no use to her dead!' Three hours later Dean was awake and refreshed to find Sam on the laptop. Once noticing his brother was awake Sam caught him upon everything that was found while he was out like a light.

From the clues put together both were pretty sure she is in the old abandoned factory on the outskirt of town. The time frame they were looking at was her arriving into town about a week ago hunting what she thought was some type of pagan god, but looks to be a demon she had seemed to figure that out the day she got captured which happened to be five days ago. The thing that neither brother could figure out was why the both of them. By this point however Dean was getting restless because Safara had been held captive for over five days and who knows what the hell the demon had been doing to her.

"Please Dean just wait until Dad and Bobby get here, they can help." Came Sam's voice of reason, but sadly it did not deter his brother in the slightest. Nothing Sam said mad Dean change his mind and before either knew it they were slowly making their way inside the factory.

Going into one of the rooms Dean suddenly breaks into a run with a whisper: 'cover me'. Nothing could have prepared either boy what they saw. Safara's hands were bound and attached to a hook low enough for her feet to just barely touch the ground fully, but she was slumped down looking exhausted knotted hair hanging in her face, clothes torn and bloody she herself was littered with cuts and bruises. When Dean reached her he took her face between his hands gently to make her look at him she attempted to speak: "D-D'n" came the broken noise.

"Shh, sweetheart, were going to get you out of here." He assures her as he moves to cut the ropes that her wrists were restrained in. She tries to move away from him shaking her head as he moves to cut the ropes that her wrists were strained in. She tries to move away from him shaking her head, Dean moving to calm her down not wanting her to strain herself.

"R-r'n." She whispers then letting out a whimper which confused both boys until they were suddenly held to a wall by an invisible force, a regular sized man were brown until they had turned completely black…it was the demon.

"She was trying to tell you to run." The demon snarled eyes turning humanlike again. "I'm so glad you Winchester's came, now I can break this bitch completely."

"Go to hell." Dean spits at it making it laugh and shakes its head.

"I don't think you understand what's going on. You see, I'm going to kill you right in front of little miss Mathews over there so she has nothing left to live for." At Deans confused look the demon rounds on Safara completely ignoring Sam. "You never told him? Oh this is just delicious!"

He goes and scratches her across the face leaving three shallow scratches. Before anyone learned what was delicious about Safara's secret however, Bobby and John come through the door quickly citing an exorcism sending the demon back to hell. Dean rushes over to Safara cutting her down before picking her up bridal style her hands resting around his neck looking finally relaxed, all three Winchesters and Bobby share a look. They weren't letting her go off on her own for quite a while.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: This chapter was painful to write and I tried my best to be as accurate of how I though the brothers and John would react as well. I wished it was longer but it pokes wholes in Safara's story which is something that is definitely important as the girl is pretty sketchy with a shady background considering the fact she comes from a family of devil worshipers. Another thing is that John is actually going to be a decent father which of course I wish he would have been all along,but you know, you cant get everything you wish for. I hope you enjoyed it!

Love from,

Saiph


	3. Getting Together

It was a little over a year later and Safara was staying with them, they were a family now. Dean and John were checking out a lead on a new hunt while Sam and Safara stayed in the motel room, Sam was applying for colleges while the female of the family was getting ready to head down to the local bar for some information on one of the victims. She was looking good with her hair down in beach waves while she was putting her makeup on in the full length mirror while talking to Sam about girl things because he was the only one who would listen. Safara loved Dean and John but they were severely emotionally stunted, which was why she talked to Sam.

"I'm cramping, pimply and feel bloated, ugh, my period's going to start soon and I hate it." She complained while putting on eyeliner then turns around to look at him only one eye done and it would have looked funny except Sam didn't laugh, but he sympathized with her giving his patented puppy dog eyes.

"We'll pick up some chocolate and a movie and have a night to ourselves sometime to make you feel better." Sam told her gently with a kind expression on his face. She smiled brightly at him in her thanks, she was so happy for having a little brother again she didn't know what she would do without him.

"Thanks Sam, you're the best." She replied turning back to the mirror to finish up her makeup. After a few minutes had past and the girl turned back around batting her eyes showing off her finished product. "How do I look Sammy?"

"Gorgeous as always Saf." He told his older sister giving her a big smile. Her eyes were dark smoky with the colors of silver, navy and black. She had bright red lips that were comically puckered as she posed for Sam. In all honestly she looked really hot. Blushing a little Safara went to go get changed in the bathroom, Sam finished up his essay then turned some music on to almost max volume, both of them singing along. Then, she came out of the bathroom in a little black cocktail dress with red stilettoes head held high matching red pearls around her neck delicately. She was holding her hair brush singing into it like a microphone smiling and laughing. They were just having a good time and being kids. When it was time for her to leave she grabbed her clutch with a promise not to be out too long and headed out, but was stopped…by the arrival of Dean and John.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Dean asked rudely taking a once over at her outfit, looking disgusted.

"It's a dress Dean, you know that thing girl wear when they want to look pretty?" She snapped back sassily with a roll of her eyes, then added. "Besides Sam thought I looked nice."

"You look like a skank."

Everyone knew Dean had dug his own grave as he was met by shocked faces from the other three members of his family. The eldest sibling suddenly gulped, a horrified expression on his face, knowing he was in deep shit. At first Safara had wanted to cry, Den was her savior the one she loved most, but then she got angry glaring at him as she brushed past opening the door turning on last scornful look before sneering: "Screw. You. Dean Winchester." And slamming the door behind her. No one spoke for a long moment.

"You're an idiot Dean." Sam told his brother before getting ready to go to bed. He was right and Dean knew that, he knew he was an idiot.

It was late by the time she had gotten home, in the time before her arrival Dean somehow managed to convince Sam to share with their Dad for the night then proceeded to sit on the end of the bed closest to the door looking at his hands pondering what he should say. When Safara stumbled inside the room her hair was a mess her makeup smudged and she was barefoot. Not wanting to push his luck Dean said nothing waiting for her to make the first move.

"Dean?" She questioned squinting her eyes to see better in the darkened room. "What are you doing in here? Where's Sam?"

He doesn't answer her at first, but then slowly raises his deep green orbs to meet her sparkling blue ones. What she sees makes her gasp. There was so much regret and self-loathing in those beautiful greens she couldn't hold a grudge against him. Before she could say anything however he spoke: "Safara…when I first seen you the best though I had was 'what a fine piece of ass' and then you flicked off that man old enough to be your father making me fall hard questioning my motives. Nothing happened however and after that you took down a freaking pack of werewolves for Christ sake. I didn't want to let you go but you left, those two years went by and when I saw you in that factory, a little piece of me died. By that point you were family and I wanted, still want actually, nothing more than for you to be protected. I'm an idiot and should know just how capable you are of protecting yourself, I mean you can kick ass, but I whole heartedly apologize for being an ass."

"I accept." There was no hesitation, no scorn or anything other than pure acceptance from the young women. Dean's gaze which had wandered when he was talking, suddenly locked its way back to meet with hers. He doesn't know why but he stands up and finds himself with an armful of a blond girl. They stay like that for a long while then separate.

"Why don't we head to bed?" Safara questions moving away towards the bathroom to take her makeup and clothes off. The Winchester in the room stripped to just his t-shirt and boxers before crawling under the comforter on the bed he was previously sitting on. Before long the women of the family made her way out in shorts and an overly large t-shirt, but she didn't get in the unoccupied bed she crawled in next to Dean giving him a took that he didn't know the meaning of. "I love you Dean.' She whispers into the hair between them. "And not as the sister way crap you keep trying to pull."

Then she kissed him and he kissed her back sparks flying nothing ever feeling like this before to either of them. They pull away breathing heavy and share a passionate look, then Safara rests her head on Dean's chest wrapping an arm around his stomach closing her eyes. "I love you too." Dean whispers back as she was falling asleep to the sound of his heart. His confession makes her smile nuzzling his chest pulling him closer before speaking herself: "Good."

A couple months later found the family of four on the east coast, the three kids were loving being neat a beach and John was happy that his kids got to be kids. Dean and Safara were going strong and it seemed like they were perfect together at least according to Sammy. The real test for their relationship wasn't until the families fifth night on the coast, John and Sam had gone someplace to get in information over an hour away while Dean had gone to someplace to get information over an hour away and Dean went to pick up supplies. Safara was assigned to clean weapons. The test however was that Dean returned from the store he seen his girlfriend in the window arguing with someone, curious he rolled down his window to hear.

"The hell made you think I was going to pack up and leave with you Ly? Not only do I have a life here, I swore I would never go back there." She told whoever it was sternly turning and running her fingers through her hair. Then a boy came into Dean's view, he was about fourteen or fifteen standing a couple of inches shorter than Safara with storm cloud grey eyes and bleach blond hair, he also had a relatively pointed face.

"Everything is going to the dogs! I need you there so grandfather doesn't marry me off! I already love Al!" The young boy screamed back fear on his face he looked so scared Dean knew Saf wanted to hug him right then but she looked too shocked to do anything.

"You don't mean Alcander Peters do you?" She asked breathlessly looking at him wide eyed her blue orbs melting into his grey ones. When he nodded she really did pull him into a big hug holding his head in the way Dean would have done if he was comforting Sammy. "You have made me so proud Lynx, you don't even know."

"Proud? Grandfather is going to kill me and you're proud? What he does to me will be ten times worse than anything he ever did you!" The boy screams at Safara, but she stays completely calm.

"Go back. He will do nothing to you. You're the heir Lynx no harm can come upon the heir." She told him in a completely unaffected manor only she could get away with and placing his face between her hands to make sure he looked at her.

"But–"

"No buts," She leaves the window for a moment returning with a box and a small vial of clear liquid. "Your question is what if father and your mother make a new heir? My answer is this vial, put it in one of their drinks and then make sure they drink it, no matter what you will be the final heir."

He looked up at her like she had hung the moon and stars with her own two hands, before giving another quick hug. Then he grabbed the vial and whispered a goodbye as he disappeared into a flash of red light. Once the light had cleared Safara stood there with a stupid grin on her face before whispering into the room: "Good luck little brother," the second she finished Dean then walks in with a serious expression giving the signal it was time for them to talk.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked in a surprised voice but seemed to remain calm even if there was a fire in his eyes. Safara stared at him with wide blue orbs instantly frozen and Dean approached her setting the groceries on the table he himself then leaned against that table waiting for an answer.

"That was Lynx Mathews." She had told him mystically obviously leaving out a fairly large detail. Dean sighed getting a beer from the refrigerator before sitting down on one of the dining chairs leaning back taking a deep breath.

"And why was Lynx Mathews here?" Dean pushed, trying to get her to tell him more. She sat upon the small countertop in the kitchen giving him nervous glances but never meeting his gaze.

"He was looking for advice." She answered.

"Really, about what?"

"About how he should be himself." They both stayed quiet for a second the Winchester never looking away from his girlfriend wanting for her to be honest on her own terms. It took a while but she looked at him with tears in her eyes before breaking into sobs throwing herself at Dean seeking comfort. Which he gladly gave her.

"Lynx nearly scared the crap out of me when he came to me in a stressed little road trip and I nearly shot his brains out. I hadn't seen the kid since I was fourteen and he was eight. He was frantic thinking his grandfather was going to kill him. I calmed him down making him see reason and gave him something I'd been waiting to use for a special occasion. He's safe." Safara explained and her boyfriend just listened only putting in when she was finished.

"I'm glad." Was his simple comment but apparently the girl wasn't finished.

"Lynx is from my old life. He wanted me to come back but I refused. That boy is a warlock Dean he as magic." Dean doesn't get angry and he doesn't get depressed all he does is pull her close and speak.

"I know that's still a part of you and I don't care. You wouldn't be you without it baby girl." He tells her confidently but something was still wrong. The young girl pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"It's not just that though, Lynx Mathews he's not just someone from my past." She pauses never taking her gaze off him. "Lynx Mathews is my little brother." It was a whisper and everything seemed to stop as Dean took in this information both their eyes boring into each other's. After a couple of beats Dean pulls her back into his chest tightly. Then he whispers to her:

"He's strong just like his sister, he'll pull through." Running his hands through her hair and keeping her tight to him, they did nothing more than ponder these new events and enjoy each other's warmth.

Disclaimer: In chapter 1

A/N: I was really pleased with the way this chapter turned out. I absolutely love Lynx, he's such a cutie and I also enjoyed that Dean and Safara stared dating. I hope you liked it!

Love form,

Saiph


	4. The Secret

Everything went to hell late winter of 2001, Sam had gotten accepted to many colleges thanks to Safara's help, but got a full ride to Stanford. Dean and Safara were going strong and nearly inseparable at times. The hunts were smooth going that was when someone should have known something was wrong. It was snowing outside that day when they were in Illinois working on a simple salt and burn. Something came up parting the female from the Winchesters, but nobody thought anything of it until the three came back to the motel successful land the girl was nowhere in sight. All of her things were missing as if she hadn't been there in the first place, the only thing to remain was the lingering smell of flowers and a note on her and Dean's bed. The note said:

 _To my beloved Winchesters,_

 _I am aware the three of you will find yourselves pissed at my sudden absence but I assure you I am quite apologetic. You see something has come up and it is only I that can see it through. My magic has been going wonky I'm sure all of you can look back to read the signs. It is a great possibility that I could hurt you, it wouldn't be intentional, but currently my magic has been manifesting and is getting out of control. It is only in my and your best wishes that the four of us remain safe._

 _John, please continue to look after your boys be a father and not a soldier. Know that I am with you, and that you are never alone, also know that I tried to be the mother your boys never had…obviously that didn't work out. Sam, you truly are one of the brightest minds I've ever had truly are one of the brightest minds I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and know how proud I am of the man you've become over the years. Dream big you have a bright future. Dean, there are about a million things I want to say to you but for the life of me I cannot think of one, so I'll let you know that you are NOT JUST John Winchesters son or Sam Winchesters brother you are yourself: Dean Winchester and I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you just as you are. All of you can call me I will pick up but for now I am not coming home. I love all three of you._

 _Safara_

None of them knew what to say, it was Dean who took the letter leaving the motel room. He went and sat inside his Impala clutching the blanket she always made sure to have on the seat when things got frisky. Loosing himself in the smell he allowed tears to stain his face only to get caught on the blanket. Back inside the eldest and youngest Winchesters shared a look as the middle left the room nothing but a gaze was shared as they got ready for bed, but neither of them able to sleep. Sam left for Stanford 2 and a half months later leaving the family with only two members, their sense of normal shattered like a glass on the ash fault with them driving away.

Later the same day that Sam had checked in on campus he had gotten a call from a familiar number: Safara had wanted to meet with him. They set up a time and place to have lunch at diner four blocks from Sam's dorm room. Sam was the first to arrive but didn't wait long until the girl that was his honorary sister had walked through the door. She looked amazing her long hair was down brushing against her lower back the blonde color brighter from being exposed to the sun, her skin had a healthy glow and she looked fit therefore she had to be eating right. The blonde was wearing what Sam had thought to be called a skater dress and high top shoes and she honestly looked better then she had all winter. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and made her way over. He stood up to meet her and give her a tight squeezing hug.

"Have you gotten taller kid? I swear, geeze!" She joked with him her 5' 6" frame looking like a doll next to his six foot plus one. He pushes in her sear for her as he sits down and she smiles at his gentleman act.

"You look good Saf. I mean really good." He tells her giving another once over dragging it out smiling. She rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"Careful there Sammy, I already have a boyfriend. And you don't look to bad yourself kid. We both know though I didn't call you here to talk about our smoking hot looks." She points out but then the waitress came over to take their orders. They silently communicated through a glance that the heavy stuff they needed to discuss would wait until after dinner. So they talked about useless things like what happened to both parties after Safara left. He telling her about his father and brother while she tells him about her studies in magic. Sam also talked about his excitement to be starting classes in the fall, but when she summarized her ability to control her magic Sam asked why she wouldn't go home to which her reply was: I'll tell you later. When their food was finished the awkward silence fell until Safara spoke.

"What I am about to tell you, under no circumstances are you to tell your brother or father. Do you promise me this Samuel?" She asked seriously all civil and friendly conversation gone it was time to get down to business.

"I promise Safara." Sam tells her in the same tone, ignoring the use of his full name.

"Do you give me your word Sam? I need your word."

"I give you my word that I will not divulge any information to my father or brother." And with that said a warm fuzzy feeling seemed to wash over him in a confusing but what could be describes as friendly sensation.

"I'm pregnant Sammy, with Dean's baby." This revelation dropped the youngest Winchesters jaw to the floor a million things going through his mind but one sticking out the most.

"Is this the reason why you left?" Safara shook her head at his question after a surprised look crossed her face.

"I guess it can be argued, but I swear to you that I didn't know. Honestly I just found out and the reason I left was exactly what I told you three in my letter: my magic was acting up. The problem is my magic was acting up because my body and magic were and are creating a new life form acting in harmony. My outward force however needed to burn the access magic that normally is burnt in everyday activities, but they baby made it reevaluate the amount of magic put into things. This resulted in the crazy scenarios we were witnessing." The explanation had gotten Sam's attention even more.

"Your magic works to create a child?"

"Of course. It's a part of me and something my child will have because it's a dominate gene."

"Have you told Dean yet?" Sam asks catching her off guard but he already knew the answer.

"Why do you think I made you give me your word?" With that statement Sam exploded.

"But he's the love of your life and he's–" Sam was interrupted by a tray full of drinks exploding on a waitresses shoulder. The young man looked at Safara who was as white as a sheet. "I thought you said you had it under control!" He yells in a whisper.

"I do! Well, I won't kill anybody. I have to go, but there's something more, it's what's keeping me from Dean." That readily got Sam's attention back as she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "It's my family Sam, they know I'm alive and they're after me. They want me dead. And if they found out I was pregnant with a possible heir I don't know what they would do to me let alone my baby."

Sam got up drawing her into another hug which she returned happily. "Stay safe Saf, both you and my future nephew or niece." That earned a smile from both the two siblings. "I hope you get that magic under control soon. Den can help if you'd let him." Sam whispered to her.

She instantly shook her head no grabbing a bag that he hadn't seen earlier. "If they find out about Dean, there is no telling what would happen. They could use him to get to me…and the baby. For now we'll stick with living the life on the road and praying my grandfather doesn't find me before this little tyke comes into the world." She put a hand on her stomach to refer to the baby.

"Promise me you'll tell Dean eventually?" Sam asked knowing how excited his brother would be if he knew he was going to be a father.

"Five months. If the baby's still fine and nothing his happened in five months I promise you that I'll tell Dean even if I don't want to." She compromised Sam agreeing to it then with a final goodbye Safara was gone not to be seen for five months.

Those five months later found Sam walking into that same diner to meet Safara, finding her sitting in the same booth as the last time they had seen each other. She didn't look good her hair was up in a mess of a ponytail and she looked too thin, there was bags underneath her eyes the size of Europe. She had a large jacket on that Sam knew was originally Deans, and it swallowed her up. He sat down tentatively across from his sister not hugging like they had all those months ago. Sam knew something was wrong, but he didn't know how he should approach the situation.

"Sam, this isn't a social call, I'm not even having lunch. Some things went down and its hell on earth." Her voice was scruff and thick as if she was just crying. If what she said was true then that meant something was coming something big.

"What's happened?" Sam asked her leaning across the table reaching towards her. She grabbed his arm gently, he shivered at the skin to skin contact because her hands were freezing, but she looked him in the eyes his heart breaking slightly. It looked as if she had given up hope, like she was broken and the youngest Winchester knew only Dean could fix it.

"I need you to promise me Sam, promise me–give me your word–you won't tell anybody." She stresses of him desperately gazing at him with such intensity he can do nothing but agree.

"Of course. I promise and give you my word Safara." He promises then becomes confused as he watches her. She closes her eyes mouth moving but no words coming out and suddenly Sam felt warmth spreading through his body with a tingling feeling starting where she was touching him. It reminded him of when he gave his word last time but more intense, as if it was her doing this purposefully this time and purposely five months ago.

"I have put a spell on you so you could not speak to anyone what I am about to reveal. You will physically clam up and become speechless if you try." She informs him then pause as if to gather her thoughts for a moment.

"How's the baby?" Sam suddenly asks trying to get a view of the baby bump that Safara had to be sporting by now, but he could nothing thanks to the overly large jacket of Deans that she was wearing.

"He's at peace." Safara had told him cryptically not looking the Winchester in the eye making Sam question it more.

"Have you told Dean yet?"

"No."

"Why not? You promised me Safara. It has been five months! Wait peace?" Sam had finally caught on to her word choice.

"Yes a little boy. I have not and will not tell Dean because I promised you I would tell him if nothing were to happen. Well, something happened Sammy." She lets go of his arm sitting back upon the booth and hugging her arms rightly around herself drowning in the jacket as if it was her life source.

"W-what happened?" Sam questions tentatively, nervous to the answer after that reaction. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"My family found me." She whispered her eyes flying open eyes glazing over with tears. Sam's own eyes go wide and before either of them can blink he was on her side of the booth an arm wrapped around her in the only source of comfort he could give her: know someone was there for her and she wasn't alone anymore.

Disclaimer: In chapter 1 still

A/N: I've been classified as a horrible person on multiple occasions and conclude that I am going to Hell. I'm sure you agree with me, but I'd just like to add that what your thinking is probably true along the lines of the poor baby boy. Just for quirks his name is Polaris Johnathan Winchester. I really hope you liked this chapter because is was equal parts fun and frustrating to write.

Love from,

Saiph


	5. Family Time

_Previously:_

 _""W-what happened?" Sam questions tentatively, nervous to the answer after that reaction. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath._

 _"My family found me." She whispered her eyes flying open eyes glazing over with tears. Sam's own eyes go wide and before either of them can blink he was on her side of the booth an arm wrapped around her in the only source of comfort he could give her: know someone was there for her and she wasn't alone anymore._

Now:

What did they do to you?" He asked her with a gulp keeping her flush against him. She took a laboring breath resting her against him.

"It was my father and grandfather that found me." She began slowly soaking the comfort that the tall boy offered her. "They were right on my tail for days until I was cornered too weak to fight. My grandfather had me up against a wall telling my father to do it or he would for himself, they argued back and forth I was too out of it until I heard: 'This child could be our only hope for more Mathews'. Now that Lynx is a disgrace.' My father was trying to defend me and save my child, but it was too late, grandfather had fed me a potion of his own making causing me to have a miscarriage. It hurt so badly when they left and I was alone but my father came back. He stood by my side until the little body was buried, he even blessed them with magic and helped me pick out a name." She trails off and Sam pulls her closer not saying anything as there wasn't anything to be said. It was only after a long five minutes that the youngest Winchester speaks.

"Are you going to tell Dean?" He asks quietly already knowing the answer, but can't help asking.

"No," She tells him in a whisper voice breaking. "I don't know how I can."

"Can you at least tell my dad? He can help more than I can and you can do the same spell that you did on me." He tries to convince her. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath then nodding.

"I'll go find your father." Safara promises him not moving, loving the feel of staying wrapped in his arms, knowing that it is similar to the way Dean would hold her. They stay like that for half an hour, together, as a brother and sister would be.

Safara found John a few days later in Northern Texas she knocks on the door to the run down motel feeling tired, exhausted was a better word. As soon as he opened the door the Winchester matriarch couldn't help but stare at her with confusion and hope swimming in his eyes finding herself in tears. John looked panicked for a brief second then moved to usher the girl inside checking behind her to see if she had been followed, then closing and locking the motel door. The eldest Winchester is surprised when he finds the girl clinging to him for comfort which he gives. This was his daughter no matter what anyone said.

After a few minutes she had calmed down and let go of the older man sitting down upon the king sized bed. He makes her a glass of iced tea that she always liked. When he handed it to her, just as he was pulling away she latched onto his bare arm–he was wearing a t-shirt. She gazed up at him with big blue eyes and whispered: "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry sweetheart?" He asked her gently talking in a soothing voice worry shown on his face. He can't help but wonder what happened to his adoptive daughter while she was gone.

"I didn't tell you." She started babbling holding back tears. "I kept it a secret from you and Dean, I ran away then found out and was so scared to return I only talked to Sam. He tried to convince me, but I refused." She was practically in tears over whatever she had kept a secret from two thirds of the Winchester family, one of which new he was going to get out of the dark soon.

"It's okay kiddo, whatever you didn't tell us you can tell me now. You're like my daughter, Safara, you can tell me everything." He told her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that escaped the bun she was supporting.

"Do you promise not to tell Dean?" Came the whisper so quiet John had to strain his ears to hear it. The weakness in her voice made his heart break, but he was confused–why didn't she want Dean to know her secret?

"Why don't you want me to tell him?" The eldest Winchester asks never looking away from her face. It surprised him when she cowered back shaking her head letting a constant stream of no come out of her lips. All he wanted to do was help her so he made a stupid decision. "Alright I give you my word I won't tell Dean."

"Dean knocked me up." Was her instant reply tears still swimming behind her eyes but her voice was stronger more swimming behind her eyes but her voice was stronger more confident. The word themselves made Johns eyes go wide and his mouth drop to the floor–of all things that wasn't what he expected. When John made no move to answer or comment on her statement she pushed on. "I had a miscarriage two weeks ago."

"Wait what?" He question looking the girl up and down thinking about how no wonder she was a wreck it was completely understandable to be upset.

"I-I'll start from the beginning." She tells him closing her eyes for a brief moment then looking straight at John while she explains. "It's a direct relationship, the reason I left was my magic but I was pregnant. Not only was I dangerous to those around me but my father's side of the family had a way to track me. They were closing in and wanted me dead. I met with Sam telling him everything and he made me promise to tell Dean, I twisted his words to tell Dean in five months if nothing happened, it's been five months and I haven't told him."

She went through the motions of just exactly what needs to be told. It was hard but John never took his eyes off her and comforted her when she needed it. He didn't say anything only listened to what had happened while she came up she told him in detail about how her father stayed with her for what seemed like an eternity. Safara also told him how she's been meeting with her father and how her father stayed with her for what seemed like eternity. Safara also told him how she's been meeting with her father and how he's actually genuine. John went to protest these meetings but she explained the spell she used on him to make sure he wasn't planning anything behind her back. These questions and explanations went on for a while until they both were winding down and John asked the question she didn't want.

"Are you going to tell Dean?" He inquired standing up and getting out of her way Safara stormed to the door looking back at him in a solemn expression.

"I love you John, I really do, but I'm not telling Dean. You're not either thanks to a little magic spell." She informed him wiggling her fingers tiny blue sparks coming off her fingertips. "Chao!"

John was left standing there staring where she had just left swearing up a storm. This was a reason why he hated magic.

The years went by and Safara remained a ghost to the three Winchesters. Sam could swear he seen her checking up on him at Stanford always making sure he was safe as well as happy. John would spill when he's drunk that she saved his life from a wendigo by using her magic to burn it alive then scold him but later waking up in his motel room safe and injury free. Dean knows she's there he never sees her but he feels the flux of power reach out to him through the bond they created and it gives him peace. Sam and Dean met with her while hunting the striga that got Sam as a kid. The brothers about shot her until she came from the motel bathroom light shining on her face.

"You'd think you two would know what to shoot and what not to." She voiced teasing them hugging Sam tight first, then turning to Dean who looked like a vulnerable puppy. Sam excused himself for a few hours giving the two of them time to catch up.

"Long time no see." Dean said voice steady and hard but it was obvious to her how difficult it was to keep it that way–so she kissed him. Things spiraled from there leading to where Sam found them lying naked and asleep on Dean's bed. The younger Winchester had a grin on his face as he himself fell asleep–everything seemed right in the world again.

Sadly it didn't last long, after they tied up the hunt and were back on the road something happened. It was nighttime in some no name county in Wyoming the three of them were sitting on the hood of the Impala looking at the stars and just enjoying each other's company. A blue light in front of them, Sam and Dean reached for their guns but Safara placed her hands on each of their legs calming them and standing up nodding to the light.

"My daughter…" It spoke in a cool aristocratic voice sending the Winchester boy into a world of uncertainty, but Safara hung onto its every word. "He's close. I don't know how he found out but he's headed your way and plans to finish what he started. If you found your boys you need to leave them so they are unable to be used against you. Be careful Estrella and be strong." With that the ball of blue faded away and Safara faced them with tears in her eyes.

"It's time for me to leave." She whispers looking between both of them, but Dean tries to protest. She interrupts. "The man who already tried to kill me once is after me again and I cannot have him get to you too. Sam, Dean, I love you, stay safe, it's time for us to part ways."

With that said she was gone leaving behind a distressed Dean and shell socked Sam. Safara had disappeared into the night air with nothing more than a pop.

The Winchesters were falling apart. Dean was dying with Sam and John not knowing what to do. So Sam did what he thought was best: he called Safara. Now she runs smack into him looking up with a panicked expression so he took her to all Winchesters knowing she could help, if only the father knew she was there. The youngest Winchester left them alone after seeing–or more rather feeling–her magic festering within the room cradling Dean. As she was left alone with her lover healing him quickly and efficiently, but there was a sharp pain in her abdomen and she knew instantly what it meant–she was having another miscarriage.

Meanwhile in the boiler room John was attempting to make a deal sadly though the deal he tried to make was foiled by Safara's healing. So the demon offered him a new deal. "Oh Johnny, Dean's not dying anymore, his pretty little girlfriend healed him with her magic powers. She is losing your grandchild as we speak. But I can save it for the Sam deal we had before."

"I want to see that they're all right. Then I'm all yours." John agreed and the deal was set.

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

A/N: I severely apologize because I know how it feels to stay with a cliff hanger. What makes it worse is that I'm going off the grid this weekend and will have no internet connection. Sorry. I really do hope you like it because things are going to get speeding up quick. Does everyone hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you do XD.

Love from,

Saiph


	6. The Big Shock and the Funeral

Back in Deans hospital room Safara felt a heat settle over her and something cradled the dying life held inside her womb bringing it back. The young women gasped as the heat left her and found herself looking up into a set of worried hazel eyes–Sam. She blinked placing her right hand on her stomach her left using the tall man as a brace to help her stand up. He looked like he was about to say something but she shook her head.

"I just used too much magic too fast." She lied expertly even though it wasn't totally dishonest. Then the girl with magic looked toward her boyfriend who was awake and she started fussing over him immediately. Luckily for Dean John suddenly came in making a little peace with Sam sending him for coffee, but Safara sensed a demons taint on him and after he spoke with Dean they went for a little walk.

"I know you already figured it out sweetheart." He says calmly stopping to get a good look at her. Safara sets a hand on her stomach giving him a wide pitying gaze.

"You saved my baby, didn't you?" She asks her voice tight and her fears coming true as he nods.

"Give me that grandchild Safara. I don't care that I'm going to hell for it. Nothing matters more to me then my children, and you are my child baby girl." He tells her then places something in her hand to find Mary Winchesters wedding ring in her palm closing her fingers tightly around it and placing a hand on her stomach gently. Before reentering the room she discovers a note in her pocket.

It read: _'You are going to make a fantastic mother. My advice to you is to tell Dean and he will give both of you the world. Love, your father.'_ She stuffed the note and ring in her back pocket–deep in her pocket–and taking a deep breath she braces herself. Putting a smile on her face she walked back into Dean's room. She wouldn't take Johns advice though once the funeral was over she left never mentioning anything about the babies once.

It was a couple of years later the next time the Winchester brothers saw Safara–after their father's funeral she disappeared again without a trace. Dean's deal was quickly coming to an end, and currently they were driving down some long stretch of highway having just finished up a job, the brothers were arguing about Bella and Dean–as usual–was not paying attention to the road at all. It was in that very moment when a loud roar of an engine went screaming in the other direction making Dean do a sudden U-turn racing after an orange jeep with an obvious lift and large tires, Sam was staring at the road wondering what the fuck Dean was doing. The elder brother on the other hand was suddenly lost in a memory from last year after seeing the driver of the vehicle they were currently following.

 _Dan and Sam were talking about the current case they were investigating as they walked through a crowded street, then Dean was speeding up suddenly as if he had spotted something. He gently set his hand on a tall head heads shoulder making her turn around with a questioning look. It was scary her similarities to Safara except for the red hair and chocolate brown eyes–another fun fact was that she was very pregnant. Dean says his girlfriend's name but she looked at him funny before shaking her head and saying in an apologetic tone: "Sorry, I think you have the wrong person."_

 _She then carefully removed her shoulder form Dean's warm grasp and gave him a sorrow filled gaze then walked away rubbing her swollen stomach gently. Sam sent his brother a: 'what the fuck?' look as they locked eyes and Dean ran a hand through is hair in a stressed way. What he replied made Sam soften considerably making him give an instant reaction with his puppy dog eyes: "I-I thought she was Safara."_

Back to the car chase and it was obvious Dean had his mind set on this crusade of his. Sam wanted to know what was going on right the fuck now so he threw his brother a bitch face. The elder Winchester didn't respond right away but when he suddenly turned down a long narrow bath of dirt road tailing the orange Jeep he explained something to his brother: "Remember the hunt we met Safara on Sammy? Do you know what kind of car she was driving?"

Sighing Sam nods his head but doesn't look overjoyed as Dean…actually he looked depressed, sad and a tiny amount of pissed. "Dean you can't keep chasing a damn ghost! You have no idea where she is or what she's doing. You need to let her go."

"I can't." Pleaded the elder letting the younger go quiet sitting back watching his brother chase the past.

Meanwhile in the other car Safara looks in her mirrors eyeing the black Impala she had so many good memories in, and pressed the gas petal down more, trying to escape confrontation. Hearing laughter coming from the back seat she ends up with a large smile on her face. She turns around looking at the two passengers in the back seat that were strapped in tight. "You two doing alright back there?" She asks gently with a large natural smile on her face.

"Yes mommy!" The 2 two-year-olds exclaim giggling like mad. They were twins, a boy and a girl respectively, the girl had shoulder length light blonde hair with dazzling green eyes while the boy had spiked dirty blonde hair with icy blue eyes.

"Okay then Ani, Jaba, hold on tight." She told the doing a sudden U-turn meeting Deans eyes as she passed by turning down an unmarked road making it look to the boys as if she disappeared into thin air. The Winchesters looked for hours but never found a trace of her in the unfamiliar Mid-Western landscape. Dean was severely disappointed and doing his best to hide it while Sam worries, knowing his brother will never get over the only girl he's every truly loved.

It was crunch time–Deans deal ended in a little bit more than a week, but Sam had no idea what he was going to do to stop it. He was surfing the web when Dean came in and one of Dads old phones rang making the brothers go silent, Dean checks the caller ID…it said: 'Pain in the Ass'. He answers, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello…is this a Winchestew?" A young hopeful feminine voice comes over the phone causing a shared look of confusion between the two people in the room.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Sam asks carefully, while trying to subtly pry information out of the girl but he was answered with only giggles. Two different giggles to be exact.

"How did you get this number?" Dean inquired copying Sam's tone.

"Mommy's phone. She's in the shower right now, don't tell her we called the guy with the bad name." Came a different voice, this one of a young boy.

"We won't tell. What are your names?" Sam asks, still skeptical about the two children.

"I'm Ani!" The girl announced.

"Jaba!" The boy exclaimed then continued on: "We are two and a half, and like caw wides–" He was about to say more but a woman's voice came over the phone sounding distant.

"Ani, Jaba? Where are you, you little trouble makers?" She calls sweetly a smile obvious in her voice.

"Got to go bye!" Was said in unison by the kids before the line went dead signaling they had hung up. All the older pair of siblings could do was stare.

Dean was dead and Sam was distraught as he dug the grave. Bobby was there helping but no words were exchanged, he knew his surrogate father was worried about him. The youngest Winchester was now the only and couldn't seem to handle it. During this thought is when a familiar Jeep pulled up beside the Impala making Sam sigh in relief, the entire family wasn't completely gone.

"I felt a disturbance in our bond. He made a deal, didn't he?" Safara asks hopping out of her car dressed in capris and one of Dean's leather jackets. The blonde looked tired but besides that she seemed to be taking care of herself, she seemed to look mostly the same as she did when she was a teenager. The tall boy stops getting out of the grave and falling into her arms, they hug each other close…this was all that was left of the family everyone once held so dear.

"He did it to save me…" Sam whispers to her making them pull back from one another both pairs of eyes clouded with emotion. The blue held sorrow and sisterly love while the hazel were filled with sadness and self-loathing. They stayed like that for a bit until Safara found the right words to comfort her brother in all but blood.

"Sammy, we both know that Dean couldn't fathom living without either of us. You may not believe that you can't survive without him, but you're strong and you've lived without him once so I know you can do it again." The magic women divulges to him pointing out his time alone at college. The young man doesn't respond instead goes over to help the scrapyard owner finish up the grave. Safara stays back allowing them to finish while she gets something out of the back of her Jeep.

When the hole was dug the two men jumped out of it and made their way to the Impala. That was where they put the shovels then moved to a truck Bobby had borrowed from a friend, that was where they pulled a box out, all three faces going hard and trying to stay expressionless. As the two men moved with the casket Safara watched near the grave obviously holding back her tears. After lowering Dean into the earth they were all silently paying their respects, until the blonde spoke a single tear running down her cheek.

"You're a stupid man Dean Winchester, but I loved you. You changed my life by accepting me, all of me including my magic. Sure I've lied and kept things from you, but you never cared and when you do come back–like I know you will–I'll accept you no matter what you'll be." The blue eyed girl announces a little smile making its way onto her face through the tears. That was when Sam and Bobby buried him and Safara left a wooden cross as a grave marker.

The three of them walk back to each separate car, while Bobby gets into his borrowed one Safara turns to her little brother making them lock eyes once again. "If you ever need anything, call."

With that said he only nodded with a sad attempt at a smile driving away the older man in the truck following him leaving the girl all alone in that clearing. Once she seen they were out of sight she let her magic loose causing a chilling breeze to go by filled with power. That was when she screamed throwing balls of light at the ground and trees after she exhausts herself she falls to her knees in front of the freshly dug grave sobbing loudly. It takes a long while until she gets under control and stands up glancing at the cross, and before she turns around she whispers: "I love you."

Safara walks with her head held high eyes glazed with tears and sparkling with power. She notices the mess she made and with a swipe of her hand everything is cleared up with even grass freshly grown on Dean's grave. The young woman drives away going to tell her children the news, but she would never admit that she didn't take her eyes off of the rear view mirror until her true loves resting place was no longer visible.

It was late September when Safara got a so called 'vacation' from her two little monsters. The twins' godmother had agreed to take care of them while she went out and killed a nasty. The thing was the magic user didn't want a break from her kids and ended up being pushed out the door by her friend, ordered not to come back 'til the rugaru is dead. Just as she was going to call her friend about their being no deaths at all to point to ANY monster, a familiar engine sound drew her attention. It was the Winchester Impala and both brothers got out of it–even though one of them was supposed to be in hell. She saw red as she stormed out of that motel room cocking a shotgun aiming right for her boyfriend's imposters head.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

A/N: First off thank you HappyGoddess2003 for reviewing! Just so you know I cried when I wrote the 'funeral scene' and I may have issues updating for a while since this is all I have written, but I can guarantee everyone that there will only be a maximum of two more chapter that have to be somehow worked into my schedule. I also want to let everyone know that I realize everything is starting to go by very fast and there are a lot of time jumps, but I guess that is just how my writing progresses, I hope you like it and if not...sorry. On another note I only updated today because of my honorary little sister Pandora Jackson who this chapter is dedicated to. Yep she's definitely going to yell at me for this, but that's just what sisters do.;)

Love you Pan.

Love from,

Saiph


End file.
